In general, electric junction box assemblies include a power distribution box for storing electric components configured to regulate power to various electric components. Generally stated, power is supplied to the power distribution box, wherein the power is regulated using commonly known components such as switches, relays, fuses, capacitors, resistors and the like. The regulated power is then supplied to selected electric components.
The power distribution box is disposed over a bottom cover. The bottom cover includes a plurality of partitions for accommodating a connector assembly. FIG. 1 shows the partitions are integrally formed to a bottom floor of the bottom cover. Such a configuration does not provide access for other components and limits packaging options. For instance, an eyelet terminal having a busbar for providing an electrical connection to electrical components cannot be removed without removing the connector assembly.
In one embodiment, the connector support includes a retention hook configured to retain the connector assembly. The connector support includes a connector wall formed on the top surface of the base of the connector support. The connector wall forms a connector cavity configured to receive a respective connector assembly. The retention hook is disposed along the connector wall and is resiliently biased to engage and retain the connector assembly.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an electronic junction box assembly wherein the floor of the bottom cover may be accessed without having to disconnect the connector assembly.